Mary Scriber
Sioux Falls, South Dakota, U.S. |Education = Sioux Falls Christian Schools |Alma =University of South Dakota Morningside College (B.S.) |Hometown = |Party = Republican |Spouse = Howard Scriber (m. 1981) |Children = 5 |Parents = |Relatives = }}Mary Ellen Scriber (née Hanson; born October 19, 1960) is an American politician serving as the senior U.S. Senator from Iowa since 2009. A member of the Republican Party, she served as a member of the U.S. House of Representatives, representing Iowa's 4th district, from 2005 to 2009, and as a member of the Iowa House of Representatives, representing the 6th district, from 2003 to 2005. Born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Scriber graduated from Sioux Falls Christian Schools in 1979. Afterwards, she enrolled in the University of South Dakota as a management major, but dropped out in 1981, before finishing her degree. Scriber subsequently moved to Sioux City, Iowa and became a full-time stay-at-home mother to her five children. She reenrolled in college in 2001, later receiving a bachelor's degree in organizational management from Morningside College in 2003. Scriber began her political career in 2002, launching her campaign for the 6th district of the Iowa House of Representatives. She went on to win the election and served one term before launching her candidacy for U.S. House of Representatives in 2004, representing Iowa's 4th district. Scriber secured the Republican nomination and later won the general election; she was subsequently reelected in 2006. In 2008, Scriber launched her candidacy for United States Senate, and went on to easily win the Republican nomination. In a tight race, she defeated incumbent John Hendrix and was sworn in as a U.S. Senator on January 3, 2009. Scriber has subsequently been reelected in 2014. Early life and family Scriber was born on October 19, 1960 in Sioux Falls, South Dakota to parents George (1925–2008) and Mary Hanson (née Guldbrandsen; 1928–2013). To distinguish herself from her mother, she was referred to as "Mary Ellen" throughout her youth; Hanson only begin going by solely "Mary" after beginning her political career. Scriber is of German, Norwegian, and Swedish ancestry; she grew up in the Lutheran faith. Her father worked in the office of the Mayor of Sioux Falls in the informatics department, while her mother was a nurse at Sanford USD Medical Center. Scriber is the third of six children; her siblings include George Jr., born , John, born , Isaac, born , Jeremy, born , and identical twin sister Jessica. Scriber is older than Jessica by four minutes. Education Scriber attended both public and private schooling in Sioux Falls. She began her education in 1967, attending a public elementary school. In 1973, she transferred to Sioux Falls Christian Schools, an independent coeducational PK–12 Christian school. Scriber began high school in 1975. While in high school, Scriber was a varsity cheerleader and participated in competitive dance. She was also active in her school's music department, singing in choir and playing the violin. Scriber graduated from high school in 1979. After graduating from high school, Scriber enrolled in the University of South Dakota, studying management. While in college, Scriber joined the Alpha Phi (ΑΦ) sorority. After completing the second semester of her sophomore year in 1981, Scriber did not return to college to begin her junior year. In 2001, Scriber reenrolled in college as a full-time student at Morningside College. She received her bachelor's degree in organizational management from Morningside in 2003. Political career Iowa state politics U.S. House of Representatives U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Mary Scriber. Personal life Scriber met corporate attorney Howard Scriber in 1979, while she was a freshman and he was a senior at the University of South Dakota. They became engaged in 1981, and married later that year; their marriage is what influenced Scriber to drop out of college. In 1982, they moved to Sioux City, Iowa after Howard was offered a job at a law firm there. They have five children together: Chelsie, born , fraternal twins Eli and Thomas, born , and identical twins Heather and Macy, born . The family owns several homes; their primary residences are their six-bedroom house in Sioux City and their five-bedroom townhouse in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C., while they also own a two-bedroom apartment in Des Moines, Iowa and a three-bedroom house in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Scriber is a practicing Lutheran. Category:1960 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American Lutherans Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:Female members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Female United States Senators Category:Iowa Republicans Category:Living people Category:Members of the Iowa House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Iowa Category:Morningside College alumni Category:People from Sioux Falls, South Dakota Category:Republican Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Republican Party United States Senators Category:Sioux Falls Christian Schools alumni Category:United States Senators from Iowa Category:University of South Dakota alumni